


A Muffin for my Muffin

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pouting Cyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: For so long middle schooler Cyrus Goodman was unable to get a chocolate chip muffin from the school cafeteria but it wasn't until he became friends with basketball captain T.J. Kippen. T.J. was the only one who could get him a muffin and he hadn't been able to get one since that faithful day.





	1. No Muffin for Cyrus

T.J. still couldn't believe it, he'd finally plucked up the courage to ask one of his few real friends, Cyrus if he would like to go out with him, like on a date. To his surprise Cyrus of course said yes. 

This had been a week ago and T.J. still couldn't believe it. It was now lunchtime at Jefferson Middle school and T.J. made his way over to the cafeteria hoping to catch up with his boyfriend and of course his boyfriend's friends who he's rarely seen without.

As he entered the cafeteria his eyes scanned the room. All too quickly his eyes fell upon the usually adorably animated brunet, only to see him looking incredibly dejected and that was a look T.J. never wanted to see on the younger boys face again.

Making his way over he looked, his green eyes trying to find the cause, what could have made the other sad? He knew his boyfriend had 'stuff' that he'd talk about when he was ready but that was what they would go to the swings for, anyways T.J. had seen him earlier that day, asking if he was coming to the basketball game they were playing the next day, naturally Cyrus was his usual chipper self and responded optimistically with an enthusiastic yes. He always attend the games, he loved watching (despite knowing nothing about any sports) and supporting his best friend and his boyfriend especially as they were now starting to get along, he was happy then but what happened to make that beautiful smile turn into an admittedly adorable but pitiful pout.

"Hey Underdog" T.J. said slinging his arm around Cyrus' shoulders as he sat down with the group the other boy affectionately calls the 'GHC' or the Good Hair Crew, pulling Cyrus as close to him as he could.

"Hey T.J." Cyrus sighed, curling into the older boy slightly resting lightly against his chest.

Cyrus turned burying his head into the basketball players shoulder. The boy now being used as a cushion looked to the other's friends, silently asking them why his boyfriend was moping. 

Andi didn't quite understand what he was trying to say with his eyes, Jonah looked as confused and dumbfounded as usual. Buffy however just rolled her eyes and took out her phone, texting the answer to her rival turned frenemy, not wanting to remind her best friend of the reason why he was pouting despite it being trivial in her opinion. 

T.J.'s phone beeped indicating that he had received the message. Taking his phone out of his pocket, trying not to disturb or jostle his boyfriend in the process, he read the message.

To T.J.:   
He's moping because he couldn't get a muffin, the last time he got one was when i made you get him one.  
From Buffy

'Seriously' T.J. mouthed at Buffy looking up from his phone.

"uhh yeah" Buffy mutters trying not to draw Cyrus' attention. Cyrus sighed again, but this time into T.J.'s collar.

"You ok Underdog?" T.J. asks addressing the boy that had now almost climbed into his lap. 

"just let me mope right now" he replied, his brown eyes sparkling as he pouted up at his boyfriend.

"ok, ok, but do you actually wanna sit in my lap, seeing as how you're already almost there anyways?" T.J. chuckles.

"Please" Cyrus muttered, eyes pleading with him and his bottom lip still jutting out slightly. 

T.J. reluctantly pulled away from Cyrus, instead holding him under his arms, he lifted him and placed him into his lap and held him there.

The group eventually began talking again, Cyrus soon cheered up, joining in on the conversation but he never left the other boys lap until they had to go to their next class, as he was too content with where he was and he didn't even want to move when the bell rang but he knew he had to so he unwillingly got up from his boyfriends warm embrace and they all headed to their next class.


	2. Swing Date

At the end of the school day, T.J. had text his boyfriend, asking him to meet him at the swings.

The swings had quickly become their place. Frequently asking and inviting the other on dates to said swing set, it was their place to talk to one another about anything and everything, when something was bothering them the swings were there to help and support their body weight whist they supported each other, lifting the two from the ground and away from their problems for just a moment.

Cyrus had made it to the swings before the older boy, he was happily swinging and singing his little song, one he had designed and created specifically for the swings. Waiting for his boyfriend to show up. The basketball player was late to the meeting he had arranged himself.

T.J. was running late, that he knew. He wanted to surprise his boyfriend, he knew they were not the same but he hoped it would at least help to keep that beautiful smile he loved so much on that gorgeous face belonging to one Mr Cyrus Goodman. He hoped that maybe, just maybe he'd at least get a kiss as a reward for his romantic gesture.

He could see his boyfriend on the swings and jogged over to him, ready with a haphazardly thrown together apology for being late. Looking at his boyfriend T.J. could tell that he had at least perked up since lunch earlier and he was glad for it, the wind blowing, ruffling his perfectly coiffed hair gently in the breeze whereas T.J.'s own hair stood still, he put this down to the sheer amount of gel he put in his own hair each morning.

"Sorry i'm late underdog, i just had to head to the shops and get something that will make this swing date even sweeter than you usually make them" he hoped this would placate his boyfriend, make him forget that he had arrived late to the date that was his idea.

"what did you buy?" Cyrus asked, curiously eyeing the plastic bag that was in the other boys hand.

"come with me and i'll show you" T.J. said moving towards an empty space on the grass by the swings. He sat down on the grass, his back resting against a nearby tree. Patting the spot beside him he indicated that the other boy should sit down in the space he had left. 

Once the other boy was sat beside him the two took a moment to relax, enjoying the feel of just being next to one another, sat in companionable silence, each of them waiting for a brief moment wanting to take in their surroundings and the feeling of each other beside them. 

After a few moments of this T.J. pulled his present out of the bag and handed the package to his boyfriend.

Realising what he had been given. Cyrus was touched that his boyfriend had taken the time to get this gift for him and had not seen his outburst earlier as something trivial, nonsensical and unnecessary.

Tearing into the packet, Cyrus opened the box of muffins, offering one of the four in the box to T.J. before taking one for himself.

"you're the best" Cyrus blushed. Giving thanks to his boyfriend by lightly pressing a kiss to his cheek, causing his boyfriend to blush in return. 

The basketball player took this opportunity to slide his arm around the shorter boys shoulders, prompting the younger boy to lean against him. There the two felt content, happy in each others company. 

They stayed asking in each others company talking and eating their muffins, there were enough for two each but T.J had decided he was going to have one leaving the remaining two for Cyrus. Of course the other boy was not going to let that slide, T.J. went to all that trouble just to get him a muffin and he was not going to have at least half. Cyrus eventually managed to convince the older boy to at least have half of his second muffin and that they would share it. They spent the rest of their date, cuddling into each other and talking about anything that had bothered them, how T.J's nerves regarding the upcoming basketball game were steadily growing and how Cyrus had made more signs and cheers for T.J. as well as Buffy, that way his boyfriend knew that there was someone there, someone cheering specifically for him, and Buffy too of course Cyrus couldn't forget his best friend but all the while he knew his boyfriend was important to. Cyrus also told his boyfriend that he would be bringing a few water bottles and snacks to the game for both T.J. and Buffy to help replenish their stamina at the end of the game. Doing all of these things were no issue for Cyrus, he wanted to support those he loved and show them that he did indeed love them and this was one of the many ways he showed it, despite being one of the loudest people in the stands, having the most obnoxiously large vest and bag pack which he kept everything in, he was prepared, supportive and loving and nothing would change that, no matter what anyone said.

When the date unfortunately reached it's end T.J. walked Cyrus home, walking him all the way to the door, kissing him on the forehead before he left. Both boys promising to see each other the next day.


End file.
